


В тёмном лесу заблудился ягнёнок

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, some BFA spoilers and speculations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: "Подробности переезда Гневиона в Штормград неизвестны." ©





	В тёмном лесу заблудился ягнёнок

**Author's Note:**

> авторский произвол во все поля (я забываю lore, но и он сам себя еле помнит). лёгкие спойлеры на линейки с предзаказа и спекуляции.  
> когда я попыталась дописать тхе драму с Древними Богами, то зашла в тупик и до сих пор там вою. и потому написала другую.
> 
> Ульвирта, с прошедшим! <3  
> ты просила тентакли, а у меня сначала выходила драма, а потом... это. но Древние есть!  
> и для Алекс тоже. потому что какие рандуины без неё. X)

　　Андуину снилось будущее.  
　　Светлое и яркое, как шпили штормградских башен. Мелодичное, как божественный звон Н’аару. Тёплое, как чёрная чешуя под пальцами.  
　　Он сам не понял, от чего именно проснулся: от лёгкого прикосновения ко лбу, словно кто-то проверял у него температуру (в последний раз это делала ещё Тиффин, бесконечное число лет назад), от запаха дыма или от скрипа пера по бумаге.   
　　Комнату заливал предрассветный розовый свет, и шевелиться совсем не хотелось. Хотелось зарыться в одеяло и проспать ровно до того момента, когда в дверь тактично постучат со срочным сообщением о забастовке Торговой Гильдии. Или об очередном чихе Орды. Или о чьей-то см…  
　　— Я ожидал, что ты будешь более внимателен к бумагам, мой принц, — голос прозвучал так внезапно, что Андуин мгновенно вскочил на ноги и потянулся к половинке Шаламейна — чёртов меч имел привычку распадаться на ночь, словно и ему нужно было отдыхать.   
Запах дыма усилился: у Андуина зачесалось нёбо. Отчаянно хотелось чихнуть, но разве пристало королю ослаблять внимание. С другой стороны, вот он стоит посреди своих покоев, в рубашке и нижних штанах, которые так и не сменил после вчерашнего собрания — просто стянул верхнюю позолоту, плащ, перчатки, сапоги и пояс, и так и рухнул на кровать — с Шалла’тором в руке, взърошенный и ещё толком не проснувшийся. Истинное воплощение альянсовской доблести. Увидь его сейчас отец, неприменно бы тяжело вздохнул.  
　　— Или лучше сказать — мой король?   
　　Гневион сидел за столом у окна, с одним из указов, который выудил из неразобранной кучи свитков, как ни в чём не бывало, словно тут ему самое место. Лучи восходящего солнца пробрались из-за горизонта, словно щупальца, и окутали его фигуру сиянием. Андуину кажется, что здесь что-то не так, что-то помимо того, что последний чёрный дракон пробрался в Штормград, в королевский дворец, в его комнату, в конце концов!.. Что-то… И потом он вдруг понял. Тюрбан Гневиона сиротливо лежал рядом с государственными бумагами, и вместо него вокруг чёрных, чуть вьющихся локонов сиял солнечный нимб.  
　　Андуин мог бы сказать многое. Думал, что сможет сказать. Не то чтобы готовил специальную речь, но в его представлении из его уст лились более красноречивые и убедительные слова, чем то, что вырвалось сейчас.  
　　— Зачем ты вернулся?  
　　Он не успел подумать, что “вернулся” подразумевало, что Гневиону было куда возвращаться. Насколько он знал, в Штормграде он не был ни разу. А это означало, что Андуин ждал его возвращения не куда-то, а к кому. И это после той катастрофы с судом и вратами в Дренор.   
　　— Очевидно, чтобы разобрать беспорядок на твоём столе, — золотые когти на правой перчатке аккуратно вытянули из горы ещё один свиток. — Не мир же спасать.  
　　Потому что когда он пытался спасти мир в прошлый раз, всё шло так хорошо.   
　　“Ты мог бы спасти моего отца” застряло в горле, потому что это, конечно, не совсем правда. Всё могло случиться так и без вмешательства Чёрного Принца.   
　　“Ты мог бы помочь в борьбе с Легионом” осталось там же.   
　　“Ты мог бы исправить свои ошибки” прозвенело в голове, так и не найдя выхода.  
　　В дверь постучали. Андуин опустил меч и откликнулся.  
　　— Новости из Силитуса, мой король! — прохрипело из-за двери. Когда Андуин повернулся, за столом уже никого не было.

***

　　Андуину много чего снилось. Кошмары, которые он помнил до мельчайших подробностей, и кошмары, которые звенели зловещими провалами. Видения великих побед и не менее великих поражений. Мечты о мире. И, конечно, Чёрный Принц. Он ему тоже снился.   
　　Андуин был почти уверен, что и тогда, когда Гневион читал бумаги за его столом и купался в лучах восходящего солнца, — это тоже был сон. А потом он встретил его в парке, у озера, где когда-то была выставлена на всеобщее обозрение рогатая голова Разрушителя Миров. Пусть он был Смертокрылом, но ведь когда-то, давным-давно он был и Нельтарионом, Хранителем Земли.   
　　Его сын (Гневион часто бросался этим в разговорах, так часто, словно это было очень далеко от правды) сидел на лавке и смотрел на воду, и внутри Андуина снова вскипели тысячи слов.   
　　— Я приказал убрать его. И головы Ониксии и Нефариана с городских ворот тоже.  
　　— О, ты же знаешь, меня бы это ничуть не побеспокоило.  
　　— Знаю, — Андуин опустился рядом, и взгляд его замер на всё тех же золотых когтях. Гневион ничуть не изменился с их последней встречи. Впрочем, драконы ведь растут по-другому — А также знаю, что это не совсем правда. Какими бы ни были их преступления, они заслужили вернуться в землю.  
　　За этим пряталось “каких бы ошибок ты не наделал, я готов тебя выслушать”.   
　　И Гневион его, конечно, понял.   
　　— Мир всё ещё нуждается в спасении, — проговорил он, опираясь на край скамьи и чуть отклоняясь назад. — И не только через бумаги, мой король.  
　　Так повелось, что судьбы мира обычно обсуждают в тихом месте, полушёпотом, замирая от каждого шороха. 

***

　　— Недостойно распускать слухи, — говорят на королевской кухне. — Но король наш в последнее время словно бы изменился.  
Ещё свежи воспоминания некоторых о временах, когда Вариан Ринн вёл себя не как подобает хоршему королю, слушал шипение Катраны Престор и развлекался охотой чаще, чем того требовал здравый смысл. При дворе не осталось чёрных драконов, их и вовсе не осталось, не считая всяких дурацких слухов, но как ещё объяснить тёмные круги под глазами, и запертые двери, и странные указы?

　　“Пошли ещё войск в Силитус”, — шепчет обжигающе Гневион прямо в ухо, пока Андуин просматривает рапорты ШРУ с мест добычи азерита.  
　　“Не слушай этих рогатых, разве не один из них был адвокатом у Гарроша?”  
　　И Андуин не успевает ответить, что верит Бейну, и разве не сам Гневион отпустил Гарроша прямо с суда?  
　　“Нет никакой справедливости. Свет находит единственный путь и отвергает все остальные, как ложные. Тьма находит все возможные и каждый считает истинными.”  
　　И это, конечно. неправильно. И Андуин слушает шёпот, впитывает его, ибо вера — самая сильная и самая слабая его сторона. 

***

　　— Андуин, — только Генн звал его так, с лёгкой неуверенностью, словно думал, что за фамильярность его тут же выпнут обратно за разрушенную Стену. — Тебе следует пройти в тронный зал.  
　　Андуин бросил взгляд на дверь, за которой его ждал Гневион. И как он раньше жил без его советов?   
　　Генн, конечно, заметил.  
　　— Дело срочное, сир.  
　　Это подействовало. То, с каким нажимом Седогрив произнёс это не свойственное ему обращение.   
　　У входа, прямо напротив трона, на синей дорожке, обрамлённой золотом, замерли Левая и Правая: у каждой прибавилось шрамов, у одной убавилось пальцев, у другой — глаза. Но Андуин Ринн смотрел вовсе не на них.   
　　Между ними стоял Гневион. Тот, которого он видел теперь чуть ли не каждый день, но другой: чуть выше, то ли просто так, то ли из-за выглядывающих из-под белой повязки, заменившей тюрбан, рогов, чуть неуловимо менее уверенный, чуть более усталый.   
　　— Мой принц…   
　　Не успел он слегка поклониться — небольшое движение корпусом вперёд — а Андуин уже вытянул меч и припёр его к стенке. Телохранительницы его, казалось, и ухом не повели — только положили руки на арбалеты.   
　　“Давай же”, — прошелестел прямо в голове у Ринна знакомый голос.  
　　— Как ты меня назвал? — выдохнул Андуин зло и растерянно, не слыша Генна, который уже оброс шерстью и готов был в любую секунду ринуться вперёд.  
　　— Став королём, ты не перестал быть моим принцем, — проговорил Гневион одними губами.   
　　И Андуин опустил клинок. Под шипящий протест голоса в своей голове. 

***

　　Древние проникали в голову через сердце. В этом не было никакого секрета.  
　　Поднимались из земли ядовитыми корнями, прорастали из сомнений и страхов, питались надеждой и верой. И любовью, конечно, тоже.

　　Андуин Ринн второй раз в своей жизни король лишь на бумаге. За его спиной — совет, которому он доверяет, а ещё Чёрный Принц, который помогает ему отличать реальность от сна.  
　　— Ты разве не должен спасать сейчас мир? — горько смеётся Андуин, пытаясь понять, какой из Гневионов настоящий: тот, что сидит в его постели или тот, что только что распахнул шторы на окне.   
　　— Ты — мой мир, о, король, — отзывается первый.  
　　— Этим и занимаюсь, — отвечает последний.  
　　Андуину хочется безумно хохотать, потому что на большее не хватает ни сил, ни воображения. Интересно, так же ощущали себя все те несчастные чёрные драконы, которые разрушали всё вокруг?   
　　— Я могу вынести тебя из окна. Как обещал, — Гневион вытягивается на покрывале и выдыхает завитки дыма в сторону своего двойника.  
　　— Мой принц, — второй оказывается рядом, стаскивает с руки перчатку с золотыми когтями и обвивает пальцы вокруг бледного запястья.  
　　Значит, этот настоящий. От него пахнет не дымом, а железом, и это должно бы пугать, но Андуин улыбается, а потом опускает голову и шепчет:  
　　— Я послал всех их на смерть. Подал к столу Н’Зота.  
　　Гневион молчит, а потом начинает издалека и очень осторожно, словно голосом может причинить разрушений побольше, чем его предполагаемый отец на Тёмных Берегах.  
　　— Если бы не Гул’дан, Иллидан бы никогда не сделал того, что сделал. Судьба несправедлива: я хотел остановить Легион, но вместо этого помог ему прийти в наш мир. Но вместе с тем в него прокралась и надежда. Ещё не поздно. С ними Абиссиан.  
　　Имя второго чёрного дракона Гневиона выплёвывает, как кислую конфету.   
　　— В одном ты был прав — теперь я действительно тебя понимаю. Даже слишком, — булькающий смех всё-таки вырывается из горла, и второй Гневион смеётся вместе с ним, и комната тонет в безумии, как мёртвый город на дне океана, где просыпается голодный Древний.  
　　В глазах Гневиона, настоящего Гневиона, проскальзывает неоново-голубое сияние. Сила Аман’тула требовала не только времени, но и долгих поисков: в Дреноре, в Нортренде, а потом и внутри самого себя.  
　　— Крепись, мой принц, — выдыхает Гневион, а потом выжигает шёпот Древних из безумного короля.

***

　　Андуину снился конец света.   
　　Мёртвый город и мёртвый бог, проснувшийся ещё более могучим, чем раньше.  
　　Герои, в очередной раз спасающие ускользающий сквозь пальцы мир.  
　　Земля, содрогающаяся в последних конвульсиях.  
　　Её Хранитель, которому плевать на Аспектов, и Титанов, и Богов, которые умыли руки и переложили всё на плечи смертных.

　　Андуин проснулся, и мир всё ещё был. Вместе с пустынями, озерами и реками, орками, людьми и пандаренами, бесчисленными жизнями, отданными и оставшимися, светом и тьмой, и чёрной чешуёй, тёплой на ощупь.


End file.
